The Future
by Drakoe555
Summary: The EPIC, AWESOME packed final chapter is here! The Animorphs, and Ax, get taking into the future to see the consequences of the choices they've made. CRACK-FIC
1. Chapter 1 Proluge

**Disclaimer: I don't own animorphs or any of the characters in animorphs...**

**I do own narator, and my original characters. I also own my computer, SO YOU CAN'T TOUCH IT!**

* * *

The author looked at his keyboard. Then at the screen. Then at the keyboard. He had... Writers block. And not the good kind either. He was supposed to be typing the Animorphs continuation.

_Hey! _The author thought, _Why do I need t continue it? I could just write super cool randomness!_

So the author took a poll, and it turns out, randomness is SO 2 minutes ago.

_Hmm... _The author said politely _Why don't I write about our favorite all powerful non interfering being!_

And with that he took out a dry erase board and began working on a plot line. Now, he never worked on a plot line before (and his hand writing is SUPER bad) so he didn't know where to start. He decided to begin with Ellimist (If you couldn't figure out this story was about him, you never read Animorphs) talking with Crayak.

HELLO, CRAYAK! ISN'T IT SUCH A JOLLY DAY? He asked Crayak. I MEAN, DOESN'T IT JUST WANT YOU TO INVITE THE ANIMORPHS OVER FOR A PARTY?

**Hmm... **Crayak said. **You are trying to trick me! While I'm busy not inviting them, you're going to do something without me looking, thus, I am going to invite them over for a party! Haha you lose!**

The author then decided this isn't going any where so he decided to start over.

_**NARRARATOR, SHUT UP!**_ The author yelled at me, **_I'm thinking!!_** Then the author decided it would be best to remove the narra-

_**GLAD HE'S GONE.**_

"JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY!" Jake yelled, "Some of us have lives!"

_**NO, ACTUALLY YOU ARE A FICTIONAL BOOK CHARACTER THAT DOESN'T HAVE A LIFE.**_

"I was talking about the readers!"

_**OH...**_

The author then

_**I THOUGH I REMOVED YOU!**_

It's impossible to remove the Narrator, any way, the author looked at the page of junk he just typed.

_**WOW, IT TOOK ME THAT LONG TO FIGURE OUT WHAT THE STORY WAS?**_

Author, I would recommend going on with the story.

_**Fine, Fine, Fine.**_

The Ellimist watched as the Animorphs crashed into the Blade ship, causing an end to The One, who was going to eventually take over the universe unless some one stopped it while it was still mortal, which is exactly what they just did.

The Ellimist felt very sorry for them, they lead a VERY interesting life.

_I KNOW! _Thought the Ellimist (Yes, his thoughts are in capital letters too.)_I'M GOING TO SHOW THEM WHAT HAPPENS AFTER THIS!_

So the Ellimist went into the land of the dead (I don't know what to call it because I never died) and found their life force (again, I never died, nor plan to...) and took them to that weird inside outside land.

(again I don't know what it's called, wait yes I do, Z-space...)

"Great, now what did we do" Marco asked sarcastically, "did we eat the last rib?"

"Marco," Jake said, "Even after death you're not funny."

HELLO, ANIMORPHS.

"Wah?" Cassie said confused, "What am I doing here?"

I AM GOING TO SHOW YOU WHAT IMPACT YOU MADE 500 YEARS AFTER THIS.

* * *

**A/N: IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS I WILL CONTINUE THE STORY, IF NOT, I WILL DELETE.**

PLEASE REV

**NOT AGAIN, DANG IT! GO TO HELL, NARRATOR!**

NO YOU!

**NO YOU!**

NO YOU!

**NO YOU!**

NO YOU!

***DOES BAD IMPRESSION OF A KITTEN MEOWING***

OMG A TIGER! *NARRATOR RUNS AWAY TO ANOTHER STORY TO BOTHER SOME ONE ELSE.*


	2. Chapter 2 A blast From the Past

**Don't worry, there won't be any more trouble with the A.N. (Annoying Narrator) I am typing this story in 1st person! BWAHAHAHAHHA!**

* * *

My name is Joseph. All my training prepared me for this. Now, it was the real thing.

"The Enemy is returning fire!"

I steadied my machine gun, and fired.

Bullets went whizzing past.

One just went to close...

Blankness.

Swirling..

Fading..

A face! I pulled Joe closer, me and Joe weren't very close during boot camp, but that's Okay.

"Joe, tell my kids to be strong, Daddy's in a better place now..."

Swirling...

Fading...

Dead.

.................................................................................................................................GAME OVER....................................................................................................................................................

I sighed and stepped out of the civil war simulation, and back on the video arcade's bright white floor. (Every one wanders who it keeps like that...)

My name is, if you can't tell, is Joseph. I'm just a normal 12 year old, you know, hang out, go to school, the works. (Who says that any way? My grandpa?)

I detached the controller from the back of my neck, I am glad they made them painless, I hear back in the old days they had spikes and you had to have surgery, No one is that crazy. Any way, once it is inserted it would send signals down your spine and from there it can make the game icon blink, run, play guitar, anything. It can even give you fake memories.

I stepped out of the simulator/Video game and saw Ricky, the owner of the arcade pulling some big wooden box as big as himself.

"Hey, Ricky" I called, "What's that thing?"

"I'll show you." He said, While he dropped it.

On my foot.

"OOWWWW!!"

I started jumping up and down trying to get my foot dislodged. Man, that thing what ever it is weighs a ton!

"Oh, Sorry," Ricky 'the klutz' said, "I'll get it."

He lifted the box of my foot and I quickly pulled it out, in fear that he might drop it again.

"Man, what's in that thing?" I asked. Maybe it was the Sim City Worlds simulator, I hear those thing are HUGE.

"I'll show you." He answered and he took out a crow bar and opened the box, revealing a big ole... thing...

"What is it, then?"

"It's an ancient game called Pac-Man."

"How do you play?"

"I think you are the yellowish thing that tries to avoid the semi circles with the squiggley line at the bottom."

"Oh."

"Do you want to try it out?" He asked motioning towards the faded old thing.

"Oh, What the heck." I took out a quarter (did you know those things were used more than 500 years ago and we still have them?) and inserted it. A little animation began to play, and play again. Wow, great game, It shows an animation again and again and again. After about 20 times around I noticed a button.

"Maybe It's like a miniature movie, and that's the refreshment button" I muttered and hit the button.

I noticed the little movie change into something that looks like a playing field, maybe after the animation plays a bunch of times it starts the game.

I grabbed hold of the big read handle, and right before the yellowish thingy hit an edge I though _Left!_

Nothing happened.

_Left!_

Nothing again. Maybe this thing is so old that I need to hit it.

I thought _Right! _While hitting the stick, and the yellowish thing turned right!

_UP!_ I thought While hitting it, but this time it went left. _No, you ancient game I said up, not left!_

I began hitting the stick some more, and I noticed it was strangely loose, so I began jerking it the direction I wanted to go.

Wow, I actually need to use my hand, It's like a baby game. Why would I play it?

So, I left the mall and went home.

* * *

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	3. Chapter 3The AllToFamiliarConstruction

**SUPER SPECIAL THANKS TO REVEIWERS! My computer broke and i didn't get to update for a while.**

**Well here it is.**

**I admit it, I am a terrible author. That was my impression of american advertising.**

* * *

My name is Derek. I am kind of tall, very skinny, and I hate shopping. Especially for mother's day.

"Okay I think we sold out all the stores." I said to my friend, Carlos under a pile of bags and boxes. "I can't feel my arm. You think you could take some?"

"Sorry, I can't here you, Please come again after the tone. Beep." He said, Carlos is short and a little chubby and likes to make jokes. Bad jokes.

"Very funny. I am rolling on the floor, or I would be if I could find it under all this." I said while trying to move move the bags to my other arm. "That was sarcasm, if you couldn't tell."

"Hey, look it's that kid, Joseph, I think." Carlos said pointing over at the video arcade.

Joseph... Joseph thinks the world revolves around video games. He always plays that stupid game, Civil War. What kind of name is that? I actually played it once, and I hated it. You die almost immediately and then you say "Tell my kids daddy's in a better place now." What the heck? Just show the game over sign already! Any way we were spotted by mega-dweeb Joseph.

"Hey, Guys!" He yelled waving to us. "You think we could um walk home?"

"Um... sure." I said.

"No." Carlos said. I elbowed him, he got it. "Err yes."

"Okay," Joseph said.

"Here take these." I handed him the piles and piles of boxes in my arm.

"Wow, no one has ever gave me a present before." He said taking them. "Are these for me."

"No."

"Soo..." He said trailing off.

We began walking towards the exit and we saw lights going on at the crater, Okay, It's an abandoned construction site, but we call it the crater because, it sounds cooler okay?

"It looks like there's a fire work display, and we're missing it! Let's go." Carlos said pulling on our arms.

When we got there we hid behind one of the incomplete buildings. And when we looked around we saw not a fire work, but some old blue guy with what looked like 6 kids.

"Hey, why are we 13 again?" The short kid asked. Looking at himself. "And are we where we think we are?"

The blue guy did not answer.

"Hey, I'm human again!" One of them said.

Then the blue guy spoke.

YOU ARE HUMAN FOR THE TIME BEING, UNTIL YOU'RE TIME HERE IS DONE, YOU ARE HUMAN.

"Rachel! Is that you?" He asked the tallish girl with blond hair. And to our surprise he ran up to here and started kissing her, and he didn't stop for quite some time.

The tall kid spoke up. "So, what do we do here?"

JUST ACT LIKE YOU BELONG HERE, BE NORMAL, GO TO SCHOOL I WILL GIVE YOU MEMORIES LIKE YOU LIVE IN THIS TIME PERIOD.

"We have to go to school after all this time?"

YES.

"Boy are we going to have fun." The short guy said. "Any ways, what year is this?"

2503

"Wow."

These people act like they're from a different year, or at least a different dimension, and last time I checked, neither of those are possible.

And what's up with the blue glowing old guy showing up out of no where?

"That was weird" Joseph said. "I wonder who they are."

"I don't know, and did you see that blue guy!" I added. "He looked like he was glowing!"

"Yeah, I think we should watch them." I looked back at the construction site. "Hey, were did they go?"

* * *

**Please click the little reveiw button. You know, the one that lights up when you put your mouse on it.**

**I LOVE THE REVEIW BUTTON**


	4. The chapter in which nothing happens

**Nothing really important happens in this chapter, please skip if you find writers block and stupidity un amusing. if you do, please come over so i can't slap some sense into you.**

* * *

The author didn't write anything for a while, his reviewers are gonna be really mad.

I think the only reason why the author didn't write anything is because he forgot the names of the characters.

**I do so! I think its Derek, Joseph and Macabees the magical butler!**

That's not it, it's Carlos.

**Oh, Derek, Carlos and Macabees the magical butler!**

Now you know what I've been dealing with since this story began.

**Hey! I'm not that bad, I shared my favorite ice cream with you!**

No, you spoon fed me baby food.

**Yeah, my favorite ice cream!**

…. 0.0....

**What's with the weird face?**

START THE STORY!

**Fine, maybe I will!**

Derek

A few days later we saw the same people. You know, the one at the construction site with the weird glowing dude.

Any ways, we were passing the Italian ice cream parlor.

Okay fine, I was in the Italian ice cream parlor.

We saw the group of kids walk by looking around.

"Hey look!" Carlos yelled, "Let's see what their up to."

So we ran out of the ice cream parlor and the group of kids saw us running after them so they ran into an alley and behind a dumpster.

There must have been a bird nest there because I saw 5 seagulls fly from behind it.

I looked behind the dumpster and saw something impossible. An Andalite!

Fwoosh!

A tailblade was at my throat.

"Impossible!" I said staring at the Andalite. "Andalites are extinct!"

((What? Impossible!))

* * *

Wait wait wait... who do you think you are killing off the Andalites? K.A. Applegate?

**I thinking more of a Stephan king... but oh well... They would just get in my way.**

You're reviewers are gonna be REALLY mad now...

**Fine. I'll just delete the whole paragraph and start over hows that?**

* * *

We were at the bingo parlor. You know the one with the old ladies and then we saw that group of kids again.

* * *

They were in a bingo parlor? And what's the deal with the word parlor and you, and that's no way to start a chapter and are you even listening to me? How about your teeth, those things look like their done by a cave man and...

The author on the other hand only heard these words come from the narrators mouth.

Nag nag nag nag nag bingo parlor is great, nag nag nag nag wanna go get pizza? Nag nag nag nag nag.

So the author just nodded his head and the narrator bought it.

**Fine I'll just start over again, but I think the readers are losing patience... they're on their last nerve and if I continue speaking they'll say I'm a bad author WWWAAAAHHHH!**

Fine I'll shut up.

**See? Crying like a baby always shuts up stupid narrators.**


	5. The Future World and a Lesson in Sugar

**Hello all people of the small, worthless and primitive planet called earth.**

**I am very sorry about not updating meh stor-eh. (And my random attack, don't worry, it'll die down a few chapters from now)**

**The truth is that I forgot the characters.**

Haven't we been through this before?

**Yup.**

….. I don't understand your logic.......

**The readers do!**

….

**kindof...**

Really?

**No.**

Start the STORY!

**Fine, maybe I will!**

….

…**.**

….

…**.**

Aren't you going to start?

**Nope.**

WHAT!?!?

**Kidding, kidding.**

Star the dang thing!

**No.**

Start the story or else I'll sue your butt off!

**Fine... but you won't like it... it'll be third person and you'll have to talk a lot.**

Okay.

* * *

The animorphs and Ax (Hehe, the book series never calls Ax an Animorph... poor Ax...) were sitting around wondering what to do in their house the Ellimist decided was theirs.

"We can't sit around doing nothing!" Rachel said, "We should find the nearest Yeerk out post and blow the thing to smithereens!"

"If you hadn't noticed the Yeerks are extinct." (I had to make SOMETHING extinct...) Jake said declining in the leather holographic rocket propelled sofa. (LHRPS-243-5436-6`5-2, model number 78899667-888456457-453485439, and yes you are expected to remember these numbers to activate the universe wide wifi.) "Besides we aren't here on a mission or anything. I don't really know why we're here any way." Jake finished his sentence even though he never paused. You see, Jake kept talking but because the author wrote a lot in between it causes the effect that Jake stopped talking. (And P.S. The reason why they're there is because the author needed a plot and maybe some humor.)

"Yeah, why ARE we here, any way?" Marco asked, completely ignoring the author's notes, and took a drink of his 75 up. (Which by the way, isn't the healthiest drink in the world, it contains 75 bags of sugar.) "Holy crap!" Marco suddenly yelled.

Rachel, sensing a fight immediately jumped from her rocket propelled chair (Yeah, every thing in the future is rocket propelled) and began looking around like there was a sale in the Gap.

The other Animorphs (And Ax, heheh) saw Rachel looking around like there was a bomb in the Gap, so they all got into their battle morphs.

((What is it, Rachel?)) Jake asked looking around suspiciously.

((I don't know, ask Marco.)) Rachel said, pointing a bear claw at the now bouncing around the wall, basically destroying the place Marco.

Jake thought for a moment. ((It must have been the Drode to make Marco that hyper!)) Jake yelled.

"," Marco said WWWWAAAAAYYY to fast to be heard, then continued bouncing off the walls knocking off a VERY expensive vase. In fact the vase was SSSOOO expensive that when Marco broke it, a bunch of money and gold fell out.

((I sense a trip to the mall!)) Rachel yelled, avoiding Marco's hyper attack. She ran over to the rocket used-to-be-propelled-until-Marco-broke-it vase and scooped up the money, then she took a sip of Marco's 75 up (EEEWWW) and ran all the way to the mall, still in bear morph.

The rest of the Animorphs (And Ax) stared at the now hypered-up-bouncing-off-the-walls-breaking-stuff Marco.

A few hours later.

The Animorphs (And NOT Ax) were watching H.G. (Like T.V. Only cooler, and more futuristic)

Or more specifically they were watching a news report on how an extinct (Yeah, I know) Bear ran into the mall, and after they investigated, they found all the stores were empty, and a large amount of cash was on the rocket-propelled counter.

Soon, after the story was over, a very tired Rachel with bags under her eyes, looking like she just drank an energy drink with 75 bags of sugar, then went shopping, then the sugar rush died down, and she had to carry home 85765755 bags of clothes and other junk.

"I'm BACK!" Rachel yelled, piling all the clothes on a still very hyper Marco duct taped to a chair. "And look what I found!"

Rachel reached into a rocket propelled bag (he he) marked great-great-great-great-great-great Grandma's rocket propelled attic and pulled out a very faded and old video game for the game boy (I call it the game boiw) and then she pulled another bag out, labeled oldies gifts and pulled out a game boy.

"Now'snotimeforvideogames." Marco said, still bouncing around from his sugar rush. "Whatisitanyways?"

"I'll show you." Rachel said, some how decoding Marco's blubber.

Rachel put in the game. The wrong way. She flipped it around and turned on the game boy.

"Seriously, this seems a little off topic here..." Jake said looking at Rachel like they already live in the nuthouse. "I still wonder why were here."  
Jake looked down at the game boy and there in big black and white logo were the words...

ANNOUNCER: Just then the narrator got tired of talking too much and fainted, leaving this chapter at a cliff hanger!

* * *

**A/N: I am very sorry for my random attacks, they usually occur in the middle of a story and die down near the end.**

**Please bear with me.**

**Reviews are excepted throughout my stories!**

**Flames are appreciated and interesting to read how they go off on nothing at all.**

**I have a poll on my webpage for what POV i should use for next chapter.**


	6. MOR PLOT

**Hello, ppl! My narrator finally recovered from a few weeks of therapy, special needs class, and lots and lots of chocolate pie... mmmh... chocolate, caffeine, whipped cream.**

**Any way, I haven't updated in a lllllloooooonnnnnnnnggggg time.**

**Certain people coughnarratorcough have refused to work for my story and I had to uuuummm.... I don't know where to go with this...**

**I'll just start.**

_**I don't own Animorphs. Be awsome to each other.**_

* * *

JOSEPH

We were like, totally, like, like at the school, and like the teacher was like being boring talking about like the moon revolution like I was all bored like and stuff? You, like, totally, like know?

* * *

Okay, okay, what's with all the likes?

**Narrator? I thought I fired you.**

No, you sent me to Satan with an excuse note for not sending me on a longer notice.

**How did you get out?**

Oh, I just read Satan you're story so far, and he vanished in a puff of smoke. I think he went back to another author's fanfiction.

**You read Satan my story.**

Uh-huh.

**And he just disappeared in a puff of smoke because he was so scared.**

Actually after I finished I told Satan that I am the narrator and he jumped off his throne and I got to rule hell for a few minutes (Days...)

**Then what?**

I got a note from God thanking me for defeating Satan and that he now has a job as the Easter bunny.

**Isn't near Easter?**

I wouldn't look for the eggs if I were you.

**Boiled, or hollow?**

I think the note said something about putting a miniature version of Paris Hilton in each egg.

***I kneel on my knees and start crying* Why!?! NNNNNOOOOOO!!!!!!!**

Darth Vador gives the author his most dramatic NNOO! Award and jumps into a plot hole, never to be seen in any of my fanfictions again.

**Thank you, thank you, I would like to thank the academy for all my effo- OUCH!- why did you do that!?!?**

You were going off on one of your random attacks again.

**No, actually I figured that if I used up all my randomness now, I wouldn't be able to use it in my story.**

That makes sense in a weird sort of way... NOW JUST GET ON WITH THE D**M STORY!

Fine, just let me put up a poll, so I know witch character to POV.

**Narrator, why did you answer for me?**

You just forgot to use bold and underline.

**Ooohhhh...**

2 Days later...

**No one voted yet! GGGRRRR......**

That's because the poll is still closed, you never opened it.

**Ooohhhh...**

A lot of days later...

The author's hair is wwwaaayyy past his eyes, to say the least.

**Wow, still nobody, does anyone care any more?**

No, and please get on with the story, the last page and a half was us bickering and your **ultimate super duper pool**.

**I have a pool? YAY! I knew you wouldn't forget my birthday!**

No, you (Words removed be the R.B.W.F.F.F.E.A.S.) IDIOT! What the (R.B.W.F.F.F.E.A.S. Edit again) where you thinking!?!?! You can't delay the story this (R.B.W.F.F.F.E.A.S stands for **R**emove **B**ad **W**ords **F**rom **F**an **F**iction **E**specially **A**nimorphs **S**tories. They keep deleting my (Words removed by the companies above) Words! Now back to the story.... thing.....) story that long and expect the readers to be perfectly happy!

**Oh RLY?**

Yes.

**When did I leave off?**

IDK.

**Oh, now I remember!**

* * *

The words said... Animorphs.

"They made a video game about us!?!?" Every one in the immediate facility screamed, including the author, because he knew that the video companies would seriously screw it up.

So the author used his uber story controlling powers, paused time, checked the copyright date, made an OOOHHHHH face and unpaused time.

"I DO NOT LOOK LIKE THAT!" Cassie screamed at the video game, but video games being the unanswerable box they are, didn't say anything, but play suckish background music. Everyone gave Cassie the dreaded blank stare. Even Tobias. Ax stopped eating his grassy blend margarita and looked cross eyed at her. The dreaded cross eye death stare. With 4 eyes. Cassie was not doing to well. "All I meant was that this video game doesn't influence morals and saving the rain forest."  
Cassie was very proud of herself for thinking that up.

"Now, our mission is to find this video game company and blow it up." Jake said looking at his figure in disgust. "That is completely diabolical."

"Sorry Jake." Marco said, recovering from his sugar high. "Nintendo went bankrupt in 2134."

"How do you know this?" Rachel asked, sad that they don't get to blow something up.

"Marco has a psychic ability that allows him to pinpoint the exact location of video game companies, people who work there, descendants of the creators of the playstation and other stuff like that." Jake explained.

Marco was glad he got the center of attention, then his video game factory senses was tingling.

"A video game ware house a few blocks from here just shut off it's security!" Marco yelled. "Let's do it!"  
"Hey that was my line!" Guess who said that. Ax. That drink has really gone to his head.

So, 4 humans, 1 bird, and 1 drunken andalite ran of to the warehouse, well really, Marco ran to the warehouse and everyone else was trying to catch him. Unfortunately Marco was still sugar high and no one could catch up.

"Where'd he go?" Rachel asked. Looking directly at a warehouse that said 'Video Game Warehouse That Is Not A Trap And Is Not A Base For Yeerks' "Maybe he went in here."

"Wait." Cassie said stopping everyone. "That would be trespassing."  
"So?" Everyone asked.

"It's against my morals."

"Not this again."

"Just come on." Jake said, holding up a Scooby snack. "And this will be yours."

"Oh boy!" Cassie yelled with excitement and quickly ate the scooby snack and ran inside. "Oh, no."

"What?"

Everyone else ran inside and was confronted with....

TO BE CONTINUED.

"NNNNOOOO!!!!!" Jaked said, dropping on his knees, the camera circling up into the sky like in the movies. "It can't to be continued!!!"

The other animorphs were rolling on the ground, foaming at the mouth. Except Ax. He just stood by, too drunk to read.

((What is TO BE CONTINUED?)) Ax asked, slowly making out the words on the sign. ((IS IT A FORM OF TORTURE?))

"Yes."

* * *

**Well, theres chapter six, please reveiw if you wan't me to continue my random streak if you don't say so in your reveiw.**


	7. Iannoyedreviewers

**YYEEEESSSS..... I went 2 whole months without updating.**

So?

***Hops around in a circle while holding the story written so far and singing* I p****d off the reviewers! I p****d off the reviewers! *Jabs finger in narrators nose* And you didn't!**

GGGRRRRRrrrrrrrr.... *Hands narrator 50 bucks* Fine fine, here's your money. But I will get back at you!

**YYYYAAAAAAYYYY!!!! Chappie time!**

Crap...

* * *

The animorphs ran into the warehouse and were confronted with... Visser three!

**Cut Cut Cut, that wasn't in the script!**

* * *

Oh well, let's see what happens.

((I see you Andalite bandits couldn't resist a video game factory with it's security off.)) Visser three squints at them, then puts on his glasses, he never wheres those thing. That's why he never figured out that ((The Andalite Bandits are human!!))

The nearest hork-bajir leaned into the Visser's ear and whispered something. ((What's that? Speak louder!)) Visser told him, getting tired by the Hork-Bajir's stupidity. I mean, he should've had earth by now, but nnnnooooo he was stopped. The visser suddenly got an idea. The best idea since putting yeerks into cell phones. He... put in his hearing aid. That's why he could never hear them speak, but he figured, he might as well wear them. The council of 13 wasn't here, neither was that dapsen Visser 1.

((Say that again please.)) Every one stared at him. That was very unnatural behavior. ((I mean... SAY THAT AGAIN YOU USELESS FOOL!!!! YOU'RE LUCKY I DON'T FORCE YOU TO LISTEN TO MY FAVORITE SINGER, RICKASTLEY!!))

He whispered what he said again.

((oh, yes, yes, yes... That explains every thing!)) He said thoughtfully. ((Bring the... er... humans here!))

He looked over where the animorphs were standing a second ago and they were gone!

Outside the warehouse...

The animorphs were going on a mad dash down the future neighborhood, nearly bumping into Will Feral (Remember that movie I, Robot? That might come in handy later...)

* * *

Wait.. what? Will Feral?

**Sorry, spell check is on.**

* * *

They ran past everybody on the street including every sort of alien that you could imagine, Minsy-whoopy-doos, putyyertqgbs, mmmmeeeentxrerents, the yellow tellie tubby, R2D2, yoda, mr. munf-munf, Arnold Schwarzenegger, and the poor, poor, purple power ranger.

Back at the warehouse...

((I.. Have failed you, great one.)) Visser three said weekly to the BOSS in the big chair. The BOSS was sitting away from Visser three, smoking a cigar. The desk in front of him contained everything a mafia member needed, including reattachable attachable replacements for his missing hand, including a screw driver, a jack knife, a meet tender's knife (Really frikkin' big) and a golf club.

((Please...)) Visser three began shaking uncontrollably. ((HAVE FORGIVENESS! IT WASN'T MY FALT! THEY GOT AWAY! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO WITH MY LIFE!?!?! I MIGHT AS WELL BECOME ONE OF THE GOD D**M FANFICTION AUTHORS! WHAT..... WWWIIIIILLL I DDOOO!?!?!))

The BOSS said, "Don't worry, if they won't come to us.." The BOSS turned around on his chair... revealy the battle scarred, ugly, nearly blind, unreconizable, only a mother could love face of... battle scarredness, ugliness, near blindness, unreconizable, only a mother could love face of... weirdness, shaded, scary, mafia i've been dealing on the black market since I was 9, face of...

The narrator.


	8. Chapter 8

**YYAAAAYYY!!! My story just reached 600 hits!**

Just now?

**Yup!**

Man. The public must be brain dead today.

**Yup!**

You know... I found this error...

**WWHhAaAaTtT!?!?**

Yeah. It's right here. ***Points randomly at paper***

**OMG I GOTTA GO AND REWRITE EVERY CHAPTER!!!**

Yup. *Waves hand in author's face* You will take 17 years to complete this task. While you're doing that... Well, for the sake of you, I have certain plans... BWAHAHAHA!

**Whaz wit the BWAHAHAHA! All of a sudden?**

Oh, um. I let's you live a longer life. I do it every day. BWAHAHAHA!

**BWAHAHAHAHA!**

Good. Now. Here's a scooby snack.

* * *

The narrator kept giving the death stare of doom at Visser 3. "Now, you better bring the Animorphs and Ax here. Remember who brought you here in the first place." The narrator waved his hand passed Visser 3's face like they do in star wars. "Now, complete your mission."

Visser 3 stumbled out of THE BOSSES office and looked at the super secret underground yeerk pool, complete with that hazy red light, randomly jutting spikes in all the wrong places, and every form of host you could imagine. Gedd, Human, Hork-Bajir, and Leeran. The Human hosts were the most troublesome. They couldn't find a Yeerk that could be in one of those beasts and not go insane or host happy. Just now they were causing trouble blasting their music and painfully bobbing their head like it doesn't hurt. And what was worse was that one of them was singing along.

"What is love?" A teenager sand with the stereo pumping into his ear in max volume bobbing his head to the beat. "Baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me."  
So the Visser decided to hurt him, tell him to show some respect to his Visser.

((What are you doing!?!?)) The Visser screamed at the inferior human host.

The Yeerk just looked at him and said the dreaded words that the Visser hates. "What?" And this drove the Visser insane.

The only thing that stopped him was THE BOSS behind him.

"Hey! Cousin Phil!" THE BOSS yelled at the host. "What are you doing here?" He walked towards him, pushing the Visser out of his way. Visser 3 decided to take this opportunity to sneak out the entrance.

Phil answered, "Oh, I'm just here to make a plan against those dreaded FanFiction authors, how are you doing?"

"You know..." The Narrator got an evil smile on his face. "I'm working with one, and I could get his password and BBOOOMM! Write stories so bad that it scares every one away!" The Narrator through his arms in the air. "Then the whole world could be mine! "

"No way man, that sounds epic yo." Phil stopped to think. "You think if we got his password and wrote the stories.. couldn't he log onto another computer and delete them?"  
"Not if we tie him up."

"That's a pretty good idea."

The evil villians walked away to go and execute their plan.

* * *

**Sorry this Chapter is so short, i wanted to celebrate the 600 hits before it became 601.**

**The next will be longer.**


	9. PLZ REVEIW!

**HELP ME! THE NARRATOR AND HIS WEIRD COUSIN KIDNAPPED ME AND HELD ME TIED UP IN THE BASEMENT! WE MUST FIGHT THEM!1! (Well, mostly me, because you can't do much sitting at your computer...) They're gone right now though, probably still trying to capture the animorphs (and ax) man, they don't have ANY lives...**

**Anyway, while they're gone I figure ill just give you the next chapter! :D**

* * *

Vissar 3 walked calmly out of the building, glad he missed THAT disaster. He then wondered what a Fanfiction author was, and making a mental note to ask THE BOSS that later.

I know what a fanfiction author is. (AAHHH! I forget the name of Visser's host body! Alloran? Yeah.) The shattered remains of Alloran spoke up. But it'll cost you. 

Cost me what you nobody? I own you and I know everything you know, so this is obviously a bluff. You thought I was stupid. Dapsen. Visser 3 answered harshly.

There is one thing you can give me.

And what would that be?

Closure. I what this to end. Now.

The Visser thought a little and found a loophole. A very bad one. I accept those terms, now, tell me, what is a fanfiction author?

A verb. Alloran answered, sure this would drive the visser insane.

So. You want to play your little mind games? I to have some tricks up my traditional robes. (It's hard to not imagine Visser 3 evily laughing here...)

Visser 3 laughed evilly into the sunset, ready to launch his plan into action.

* * *

**OH CRAP THE NARRATOR IS HOME, I GOTTA HURRY UP AND POST THIS AND TIE MYSELF UP AGAIN SO HE WONT NOTICE! BYE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**WOO! I finally defeated the evil narrator and his weirdo cousin! And I don't have a sugar rush/random attack! YAY!**

**I would like to thank all reviewers who reviewed an stuffs oh and I forgot to mention, The Future now has 1,000 hits! CELEBRATE! And I even hired a new narrator! Hopefully this one isn't as evil. Say hi!**

*SIGH* I hate all of you.

**But he sure is emo! *camera zooms in on face* Time to start the serious chapter**

*rolls eyes*

* * *

The Animorphs were at they're futuristic house, sitting in the family room, discussing what they should do about the visser and his army of controllers.

"We could ask him nicely to leave," Marco suggested rolling his eyes, "that's what they taught us in kindergarten anyway."

Every one stared at him.

"Marco could you at least NOT be annoying once in you life?" Rachel asked, still staring at Marco. Marco shrugged. "What were you saying, Jake?"

"As I was saying before Marco interrupted interrupted me," Jake said, determined to get back on topic, "We need to do something about the Yeerks being here, we can't let them get this world. The people here resolved all war long ago and thus, are NOT prepared for the greatest evil to come smashing in on them." Jake glared at everyone to make sure they were paying attention. After all he was the leader.

"The question is, what do we do?" Cassie asked. "We have to remember the Yeerks are sentiant. I'm not going to throw away my morals like I did in the first war."

Everyone stared at her.

((Watch out,)) Tobias' thoughtspeak suddenly burst into their head. ((There's someone coming! Act natural.))

Nobody knew what to do about being natural, so they just dropped their voices.

"Who is it?" Marco whispered, crouching down.

((I don't know.)) He answered. ((He's coming to your door.))

Just then three knocks were heard. The animorphs look at each other. If it was visser three, an army of Hork-Bajir would come crashing threw the window and try to either A) Kill them or B) Infest them.

Marco leaned closer to Jake, "What do we do?" Marco asked. Jake thought a moment, but right before he was going to say something, three more knocks were heard.

"Why don't we go answer it?" Cassie suggested. "It's probably no body bad."

The animorphs finally got over their paranoid selves long enough for Rachel to stand up, creep closer to the door and finally open it.

"Hello, we're supporting our local school by selling chocolate pretzels." Rachel just looked at her, she was holding a package of the chocolate up under her nose for her to see. "Only 10.00$ a Pretzel."

"No thanks." Rachel, disappointed, returned to where the animorphs were holding their meeting.

"Who was it?" Jake asked, eager to know what happened.

"It was something about chocolate pretzels." Rachel answered. After the part where Marco was supposed to make a bad joke, nothing was heard. No one had anything to say. They sat around for a while, thinking of things useful to say. "Now what?" Marco asked. "Aren't we supposed to have some ingenious plan to get us all killed?" Marco looked around hopefulle.

"I don't know," Jake said, "Where do we usually start again?" Jake looked at Marco.

"Maybe we should scout out all the yeerk pool entrances we can find." He said looking like it was the best thing any man could ever possibly do on the face of the earth.

"Okay, that's a good idea." Jake said, happy they could get back to business. "Tobias, you fly around, following any controllers we know about."

((One problem with that.)) Tobias answered. ((We don't know who is a controller yet.))

"That's a problem" Jake said, sad that they couldn't do anything yet. The sooner they got rid of the Yeerks, the sooner he could get back. "How about we run down to the mall and go to the food court. Trouble always seems to follow us there."

So they all morphed to bird and flew out the window they always keep open incase of emergencies. The fly there was mostly silent, and they found this awkward. Finally Marco broke the silence.

((Sssoooo,)) Marco started, ((Seen any good movies lately?))

((Marco, we've been everywhere you've been,)) Jake said, flying a little higher. ((But, I did enjoy the re-run of Bill & Ted's Most Excellent Adventure, I liked how the suspense builds up.))

((I liked it to,)) Marco said. ((but what where they thinking showing that movie again, it was made back in the 80's as in 1980's. That's 523 years ago.))

((Marco's got a good point,)) Rachel said, ((How could they get away with showing a movie made more than 500 years ago?))

((So?)) Cassie asked, completely confused, ((I thought it was a good movie no matter what year.)) Everyone stared at Cassie.

((You actually liked it?)) Marco asked, sounding mock shocked, ((I didn't know you liked that kind of stuff. While I'm at it, I didn't even think anyone else in the world knows about that movie.))

((Yeah, it doesn't get enough credit,)) Rachel started, ((If they advertised more it would've became a classic.))

((Oh, look,)) Tobias said, the only one paying attention, ((We're there.))

**

* * *

**

I hoped you liked this installment of THE FUTURE, It's about the only chapter I took time to write.

**I'm going on vacation real soon, so don't expect updates right away.**

Crap, this is you TRYING? *SIGH*

**Didn't you enjoy it?**

I thought it was to crappy, and besides i didn't even hear about that dumb movie they were talking about half the chapter.

**WWWWHHHHAAAATTTTT?**

0.0

**SHUN THE NONE BELEIVER! SSSHHHHUUUUNNNN! SHUN! !**

Please reveiw, i am in desperate need of ideas!


	11. uh oh

**If you don't mind, im going to skip arguing with the narrator this chapter, he's no fun any way. Just in case you didn't know, I fired the last narrator from narrarrarraotoring this story, he's still causing trouble in the animorphs world.**

What the animorphs didn't know about their destination was that the mall was being used for a special occasion. The Yeerks were throwing a HUGE party for their New Year on their home planet. The mall was pretty tricked out for the occasion, it had a giant banner reading Happy New Year! From one side of the mall to the other, instead of normal mall lighting, it had those funny black lights, one of those funny, different colored disco balls hung from the ceiling, there were huge speakers blasting out techno music, it had some tables set up for punch, cake, and other desserts. And splat in the middle was a huge throne. It. Was. HUGE! The base was very large and appeared to be gold, which shone a funny color in the black light. The next layer up was made of marble, then cheap-o plastic that was supposed to be diamond. (The Yeerks were on a budget, too.) And right next to this landmark was a fold out lawn chair on a tiny platform for his weird cousin, Phil. All the hosts were collecting merchandise from the abandoned stores, and dropping them right in front of the throne. And on top the throne, surprisingly wasn't Vissah 3. It was the Narrator. Well, then where is Visser 3? you might ask, well, visser three was kind of, erm... sigh, he was table dancing. Once his song was over he got off the table and a host whispered in the Vissers ear, "Great, now just dance on that last one and I'll let you have the cake."

The Visser visually perked up at this, and eager as a puppy, he ran over and got on the table.

That's when the Animorphs got there.

They just stopped right in the door way and stared at the huge party. The party was still going on.

Jake rubbed his eyes, making sure there wasn't a freaking HUGE YEERK PARTY. Jakes eyes came into focus and he knew the party was real. He pinched himself.

"Okay then, we know what we have to do now." Jake said determinedly, " We have to stop his party."

Surprisingly Cassie raised her hand like she was in class. Jake tried to ignore her, like a teacher ignoring a pupil that was going to say something dumb no matter what. Cassie raised her hand higher and waved it around, making "Ooh! Ooh! Choose me!" noises.

Marco raised HIS hand. Jake sighed with relief that he didn't have to call on Cassie. "Yes, Marco." Jake said.

"Cassie has her hand raised." Marco told him. Jake sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yes, Cassie."

"Why do we need to stop this party?" Cassie asked innocently. "They aren't doing anything."

Jake knew what she was going to say and he interrupted her in the middle of her statement, saying "Because all the yeerks are in this building, imagine what kind of damage we could do if we crash this party." Jake answered, then getting back to business, "Okay, Marco, go to the back side of that throne, where nobody is and morph gorilla. See if you can knock it down. Cassie, stay withing my sight, when that throne is knocked down, run to the D.J system and morph with me. Rachel, you hide some where and go elephant. When you hear the music stop, that's your cue to cause some Chaos. Tobias fly cover for us. Shouldn't be to hard. And Ax," Jake stopped suddenly, looking around. " Where is Ax?"

"Ummm... Jake I need you to turn around and tell me whats going on." Rachel said in a haunted voice.

Jake turned around slowly, scared what he's gonna see. And what he saw will haunt him for the rest of his life. In front of him, Ax was table dancing with Visser 3.

Tobias fell backwards from Rachel shoulder, and landed with a hollow clunk.

They just stood there and gasp with there mouths hanging wide open.

Ax noticed them just standing there. ((Hello, Prince Jake this kind man,)) Ax motioned towards the guy who Visser 3 was talking to earlier, now with a camcorder. ((Offered me some cake if I was the main performer of this ritual.))

Cassie fainted.

((Would you like to join me, Prince Jake?))

Jake fainted.

Ax began to get upset that nobody was helping him. ((Fine, I'll just eat this cake all by myself.))

Ax walked over to the cake, morphed human, and promptly stuffed his face in it.

The record could be heard scratching to a halt (You know, that record stop sound?) and it was completely silent for a few moments. Then someone yelled, "The cake is a lie!"

Every body began to panic. The controllers began running in circles, knocking into each other, hands in the air screaming so loud the roof was gonna come down. But luckily some body screamed into the mic. Every one looked at the D.J. Stand. Standing there, looking pretty dang mad, was the girl that was trying to sell chocolate pretzels a while ago. "Every body! Listen up!" She screamed, "I have some chocolate pretzels that no one wanted to buy left over that could easily replace the cake!" Every body screamed and cheered. "But I'm not going to! It's all their fault!" She pointed at the now conscious animorphs and the controllers group together in an angry mob form. They were just about to tackle the animorphs, but luckily, they saw a shaded figure behind the throne motioning for them to come.

The animorphs ran over there and the hooded figure pointed at a tile. "Down here." He whispered and lifted up the tile revealing a secret tunnel into the sewers. Once the entrance was shut, Jake turned to the figure and said, "Thanks for saving us, now, um... who are you?"

The figure lifted up his hood, revealing... Phil. Jake gasp, "We've been trapped!"

Then, Phil did something completely unexpected. He began to morph. Once the morph was complete, standing in front of him was... Elfangor.

"Elfangor!" five voices screamed. "How did you get here?"

((The Ellimist brought me here. He dumped me in the middle of the street and, with some spying, I discovered who the narrator was, and I was able to acquire his cousin, Phil.)) He continued on for a while, telling them of all the secret battles with the narrator. ((And that is how I ended up here today.))

Just then, another voice entered the scene. ((Well, isn't this touching.))

"Visser 3!"

((Close.))

And into the light, stepped a large white rat.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! I am back from obsessively playing Portal: Prelude! :D**

The heck is that?

…

…

…

…

**YOUR FIRED!**

Finally.

* * *

Everyone stared in horror at the little white rat that recently stepped out of the shadows.

((I suppose you would like to know how I got here...)) David began. ((And instead of giving you the illusion of free will, I will just begin my story.))

((I was running around and around on that godforsaken rock you put me on. Brings back fun memories. Anyways, I was screaming and stuff when this big red eye guy flew from the sky and said "Lol, you wanna go into the future and be used as a minor plot device in a fanfiction author's fic?"

Obviously, I had no idea what the loony was saying, but, as my motto goes, when in doubt, say yes. When you find out what it's about, turn against the members of the group and kill random birds.

So I said yes and he took me into a random swirling portal of doom and I ended up in the shadows here. Then a few minutes later, you showed up.))

After David was finished with his story Jake asked, "Is that how you really got here?"

((Nah, this is what really happened.)) David began spiraling into an epic tale about how he got here and how Crayak cursed him with a 1,000 year lifespan in misery. It went something like this.

YOU HAVE FAILED ME. A large voice suddenly filled David's tiny rat head. He knew that voice. He... he couldn't remember, just a horrible feeling of dread cam with that voice. Although it could have been the powerfulness and fear that the voice provoked itself, but he knew, beyond the days of isolation on this pathetic island, that this voice meant doom. He put his head in his paws and shrunk down into a little ball, as if trying to give the attacker the least room to strike. DAVID. David, David, such a strange word the beast said. WHAT? YOU DON'T REMEMBER ME? David began to shake and roll around. NOT SO MIGHTY NOW, HUH? And then, the most terrible thing ever heard filled his ears. HAHAHAHA! David rolled right off of the island, and into the sea. HAHA! David ran straight into and octopus and it squirted David. HAHAHA! Just then, a million of gallons of milk rained down from the sky. (Milk came out of Crayaks nose XD)

David stopped his story so the Animorphs could absorb what they just heard. Then Elfangor got their attention. ((If i may interrupt with a short confession, I'm not really Elfangor.)) Elfangor began to smile. But not the happen smile, the kind your Spanish teacher gives when she gives you a test you have now chance of passing. ((I am really Phil, the narrator's weird cousin. This is just a morph.))

But, suddenly, his smile faded into despair and pleading, ((PLEASE don't tell the narrator that I have the morphing power, then, He'll want it for himself. He always had to have everything his way. He was the most spoiled in our family! Please don't tell him!))

(AUTHORS NOTE: Yup, I typed this upside down. To experience this, pres ctrl, alt, up arrow key so you can see how my computer looks right now. Or atleast, on most computers.)

Phil morphed back into himself.

And in a galaxy not so far away...

Joseph was at the arcade, playing pac-man. In a strange coincidence he became insanely addicted to the game, playing it non-stop. After about day 7 a large crowd formed right behind him, cheering him on. This, the last day of his epic 47 day marathon, he was on the last level. He was just going to get the last dot. Then, tragedy broke out. The dumb pink one got him. And like angry gamers centuries before him, he said "FFFFUUUU-!" He kicked the dumb game so hard that it flew through the wall and became a little dot in the sky right above him.

Now, back to our regularly scheduled program.

((Where was I?)) David asked sarcastically. ((Oh, yes, I was-)) And just before David could finish his sentence, Crayak thought, HMMM. MAYBE I SHOULD LIFT HIS CURSE SO THE ANIMORPHS CAN KILL HIM... So he did, without telling David of course.

And at the same instant, a faded old pac-man game went crashing through the ceiling of the sewer and smashing David. Killing him instantly.

* * *

I finally killed david! yAY!


	13. 2 Years laterIRL

**Well, here I am! I figured 2 years is enough to troll you guys, so enjoy this next chapter I thought of a maybe 1 ½ days after publishing the last one!**

Every one stared in shock at the now crushed David.

"Oh ma gawd! They killed David!"

Then, from behind the vending machine, stepped a small, black rat.

((Hey guys, whats up?)) This new rate said, looking at each of the members. ((I hope you remember me.))

Every one stared in shock again.

((Well, I suppose you want me to explain myself. You see, what that other rat said was very true. But if you listened closely, you would've heard that a squid squirted me, thus changing the color of my fur to black. That was just one of the many clones that Crayak has created of me.))

"Why on earth would Crayak create clones of you?" Rachel asked, "I mean, your just a rat and all... Sorry 'bout that."

((No problem.)) The REAL David continued. ((Well, he wanted to create clones of me so that if you came to the future one day, he could have an army to fight you guys. Well, apparently you're here now, so...)) David trailed off, ((I guess you better run now.)) At this, a billion white rats poured out of the shadows and started chasing the animorphs.

Meanwhile...

((I'm certain this won't work... I mean, the Andalite home world probably has defenses that could fend this off...)) Alloran said...

((SHUT UP YOU FOOL!1!)) Visser 1/3 said, finger at the button of a nuclear football (Not to be confused with Fuse-ball) targeting the Andalite home world. ((I AM A GENIOUS!))

With that Visser 1/3 pressed the button and, FFFOOOOSSSSHHHH! Off went a missile.

A gabillion miles away, on the Andalite home world, a little buzzer beeped, signaling an unknown aircraft entering within a 1,000,000 mile radius of the Andalite home world. The guard at the computer sighed and, regretfully had to stop his Counter-Strike: Source match short. He alt-tabbed out of the game and say what was coming straight at him. He called out to his commander ((Captian! Another nuclear missile is headed for us!))

((Another one? That's the third one today!)) You see, with the Andalites being top of the universe, all the other species started a bet to see which could wipe them out first. And not to mention Earth had an advantage: The prize was an infinite amount of cinnamon rolls, and the winner would benefit Earth's economy greatly! ((Just throw it away.))

The guard then press a couple of buttons and a small blue cannon resembling the Point Energy Field Manipulator pulled the missile into its range, and then blasted it away into space, disarming it in progress.

((Now lets see who fired that one.)) The guard then pulled a scan to see who exactly fired the missile in question, and with a shocked look said, ((That one was fired from earth!))

((Well, that doesn't make any sense, let me take a look.)) And sure enough, when he looked at the screen this is what he saw: A large generic missile with the Intel and HP logos on the side. (Now working with Apple)

((Well, why would earth want to get rid of us, I mean it can't mean...)) The Captain looked thoughtful for a moment ((Yes, of course! They want the cinnamon rolls to themselves! Quick, send them a cease and desist order! Those Earthlings are going to court!))

Back on Earth Visser 1/3 waited patiently for any sign of an explosion, but to his demise, there were none. ((YOU STUPID HOST! YOU DISTRACTED ME! ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!)) He raged harder than FPS Doug when he lagged.

The white rats continued they're chase of the Animorphs all throughout the sewers, and when they stepped into sunlight, the rats screeched and went back into their sewers.

"Well, lets not do that again any time soon." Marco said. "And lets hope we don't have the choice."

"I'd hate to break it to you Marco, but..." Rachel said as she pushed Marco back into the sewers. "Jake says we need a spy, so just morph rat. Oh wait. Hahahaha" Rachel laughed.

"Whatever" Marco said. And morphed rat and vanished from sight.

The Animorphs walked back to their house and, sat down and started chatting. Nothing really exciting, so I'm going to do the thing a lazy writer does:  
ONE THING LEAD TO THE OTHER AND...

((Do not call me a land'lubber! I have spent the most time in space than any of you!)) Ax shouted, while the rest of the Animorphs continued their game of Pirate speak-off.

"Arg, me be thinkin' this son of a biscuit eater be losin' his treasure!" (Well I think this means Ax lost) Cassie said in a very nice pirate voice.

((My father certainly never ate any biscuits!))

"Ax, you don't get it, its pirate speak." Jake said. "I wonder where Marco is right now... Tobias! Go bird and see if you see anything!"  
"Aye, Aye, matey!" Tobias said, morphed bird, and flew off. A few minutes later he came back. "Flew around every where, couldn't see him."

"I wonder if he's alright..."

Over on the other side of town, a court was being held for a very strange case.

"Order! Order in the court!" The judge yelled. "Opening statements, defense!"

"Well, your honor," Started Jack Thompson, obviously not prepared for this, "My clients, the rat people of the sewers could not have set off the nuclear missile to obtain the cinnamon rolls, because they are rats." Jack Thompson finished off by saying "And I would like to point out that the other laywers are insane, seeing as they are training themselves to kill off of the murder simulator 'Counter-Strike: Source'."

"Yes, that's very nice, Jack." The judge rolled his eyes and looked at the other lawyers. "Opening statements?"

((Yes, in fact we do.)) A very well prepared Andalite stood up. ((You see, we believe that the rats launched the missile for the cinnamon rolls, because there has been a rat famine recently, and to make up for this, they launched a nuke. Thank you.))

((OBJECTION!)) One of the rats stood up. ((I am Marco, I'm NOT supposed to be here. You see, funny story really. It all star-))

"I'm sorry, but you cannot object during opening statements. If the matters come up later, you can throw in your 2 cents then."

Marco sat down and sighed. This was going to be a lllooonnnnggg trial.


	14. Phoenix WRONG

**Well hello there good people of the internet! I figured no one would dare venture this far into this story, so I figured now would be the PERFECT time to come out. I. AM. A BRONY! HA! Tricked you there :D**

* * *

And Marco was right. It was going to be a VERY long court session. They're attorney, Jack Thompson didn't do anything except yell about video games. On the other hand, the Andalite's lawyer was the famous Phoenix Wright. After Jack yelled about video games damaging our youth and crap, he called up a witness.

"Okie dokie lokie, I would like to call up my first witness!" Jack Thompson said nervously, with a fake smile on his face, "The Narrator!"

Several gasps were heard in the courtroom. And before you knew it The Narrator was at the stand and smiled evilly at everyone.

"Now Mr. The Narrator, please state your name and occupation." Jack Thompson told The Narrator.

"My name is The Narrator and I am The Narrator." The Narrator said evilly. Totally legit.

"Now, Mr. The Narrator, just remember what I told you to say and this court will be over in no time!" Jack Thompson said. "Now give us your testimony as to what happened!"

Just then big words saying WITNESS TESTIMONY and lots of anime speed lines appeared, before speeding off into who-knows-where. The judge yawned.

"It all began one late night. I was sitting at the arcade, watching some kid play PAC-Man, when all of a sudden he became very violent and kicked the game through the roof."

"I see..." Said the judge, looking very angry. "I have no idea what this has to do with this case. But whatever. Mr. Wright, your cross-examination, please." Phoenix Wright nodded and said he would gladly begin.

Just then big words saying CROSS-EXAMINATION popped out of who-knows-where with a bunch of speed lines. The author got bored of listening to EXISTENCE VIP by Flux Pavilion on loop and changed to music to Friday – Polka version. Now that he had much better music playing he could WRIGHT (See what I did there?) a courtroom scene. Try to imagine everyone bobbing their heads to polka as it plays. It will make it much more amusing.

Phoenix Wright decided to press the witness on the issue. "And what exactly are we at trial for? It's been what? 3 months since the author wrote anything?" Phoenix was about to continue when he was interrupted by Jack.

"OBJECTION!" Jack started dancing happily he could object to something once in his life. "It's been 5 months since the last update! I wonder how anyone could still remember this let alone read this heaping pile of junk!" The author frowned.

The judge on the other hand seemed pleased. "Mr. Wright. I will have to penalize you for this. You will also be sentenced to life on the moon if you lose this trial. Okie doky?"

Mr. Wright nodded yes. "What I wanted to ask the witness is..." Then out of no-where speed lines appeared and Phoenix pointed dramatically at the witness. The author then got tired of Friday and changed it to RAINBOW TYLENOL. As soon as he did this his annoying brother came down stairs and started bugging him, causing this chapter to be written even slower. "You were there the night of the murder! You are also the dude responsible for this mess! If you never were evil, the animorphs would have already left and no one would be here!" Phoenix Wright smiled triumphantly. The Narrator stared in shock. He then started to freak out and run around the courtroom screaming. After they calmed him down he confessed and they arrested him.

"Very good Mr. Wright, looks like I won't have to banish you to the moon after all. Good job. Now let's have a party." Then, wouldn't you know it, Existence VIP started playing, but the author put his speakers on mute and sighed a sigh of relief. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. You stupid rats are..."

He was just about to say "GUILTY" which would have given me the perfect time to end this story with everyone going home and all that happy crap.

"Objection!" Mr. Thompson yelled loudly and very annoyingly in that high voice of his. The music also stopped, but the author didn't know this until he unmuted his speakers. "The prosecution has no proof!" Phoenix Wright just sighed as he knew this trial was going to be another long one. And he was WRIGHT. (haha I did it again) In fact, the case was postponed until tomorrow. Lucky for Marco who just kinda sat there and did nothing half the trial, but managed to sneak out. He REALLY didn't want to hear this whole thing and the author really couldn't make a case up as good as the original Phoenix Wright games, so we'll just pop in as soon as some cool stuff happens there. On a side note the author promised himself this would be the last chapter no matter what. It was also 9:30 PM and he had a migraine earlier that day so prepare for a ton of run-on sentences like the ones above.

* * *

The animorphs were back at the super awesome house that they seem to always be in, sitting in the same positions they always sit, when they heard a knock on the door.

"Holy moly! What if its the chocolate pretzel girl again!" Rachel practically screamed and crouched down behind the couch and curled herself into a ball, rocking back and forth. "Let's not do this one, guys, it could be really dangerous!"

Jack shrugged, and being the leader that he was, he ignored Rachel's warning and went and answered the door. "Why hello there Marco. Where have you been?" Jake let Marco in and he sat down. Just as Rachel was calming down, another knock was hear. She immediately started panicking again and rolled back and forth just like before. But this time she started hyper ventilating. (I can't believe I spelled that wright!)

Rachel then looked at all the other animorphs and started crying, "No! Don't answer it! We got lucky last time it was just Marco! Now we know everyone is here and it could be the pretzel girl!"

Once again, Jake, being the excellent leader he is, ignored his cousin and answered the door. "Why hello there Marco. How did you get outside so fast?" Jake asked.

"Well I saw Rachel freaking out and dived out the window so I came back around."

"Well thank goodness your not the police or anything." Jake let Marco come back in and they sat down.

Just then, a funny thing happened. A dozen SWAT and police team forces popped out of no-where. Without even knocking. How rude. The SWAT team took the animorphs and forced them into police cruisers. "Wait, why are we being arrested?"

A police officer looked at him and said, "Don't you remember what the ellimist said? He said you had to go to school and stuff. And well you've been skipping so we arrested you." Jake got really mad and face palmed. "Look, how about we give you this" He held up a three dollar bill, "And let us go?" the officer said sure and took his money, letting everyone go. He was just about to leave when Jake stopped him. "How did you get in anyway?" he asked.

"You left the front door open."

Jake face palmed.

* * *

BACK AT COURT

"As we can see, by the flooring plans of the arcade, the witness would not have been able to see the dancing robot dog, thus proving his testimony complete, udder, BULL CRAP!" Phoenix Wright finished and knowing the witness didn't know what to say, he pointed at him again. "You weren't at the arcade at all, were you, Mr. Anderson?" Mr. Anderson stuttered, not even knowing how he got up to stand from where he was previously. Maybe he should have picked the other pill. He figured 'Meh, why not.'

"Ok I confess I did whatever this trial was all about." Mr. Anderson said. Relieved he could go home he stepped off the witness stand... and was immediately banished to the moon for 1000 years.

"That outta teach him to steal my cinnamon rolls..." The judge said pointedly. "Well that was a very interesting trial today. Mr. Wright you did good and can now go back to who knows wherever the heck you go." He looked over at Jack Thompson angrily. "And you can go back to hell where you belong!"

And like that the narrator was sentenced to 1000 hours at space camp and all the animorphs rejoiced, knowing they got to miss boatloads of school. And thus the Ellimist thought 'I better not let this last any longer. Who knows how weird it could get from here...'

He summoned up the animorphs into that white plane again and said,

OK YOU GUYS CAN GO NOW!

And like that he pushed them out of the dimensional plane without any parachutes. They all screamed and crap and landed right where they were before they got whisked away by the Ellimist in the first place.

SEVERAL DAYS LATER

The animorphs (and Ax) was chilling in the barn, and they all agreed this tale should never be spoken of again.

THE END

* * *

**Well there you have it, the epic conclusion to my longest and crappiest fanfic ever. I'm sure you got every single inside joke I managed to squeeze in here. And if you do manage to find ALL of them I will put you at the top of a wall of fame for my next story. I also figured only about 4 people in the world will read this, and maybe 1 will find it funny. Please review to tell me otherwise. Also if you would like to know what my next story will be, it will be about MLP:FiM and true capitalist radio crossover! YAY! In it, the host, the man they call ghost, accidentally falls into his melting pot of friendship and wakes up in Equestria! And what does he do from there? Start cussing and getting drunk, that's what. I would like to thank all my reviewers for somehow sticking with me to this point, horribly sorry about the INCREDIBLY slow updates, but most of the time I lost my will to write this pile of junk, and this is what happens when I finally finish it. Until next time.**

**Drakoe555,**

**(Rainbow Dash on steam, Friend me! Ill kick your but at CS:S or any other game for that matter! I'm the one with angry dash as the picture.)**


End file.
